Histórias de terror Oneshots Naruto
by Pinkuiro
Summary: Halloween genteeee... Estou mandando várias "oneshots" de Halloween, com os personagens dos Naruto! ;D


_**Disclaimer: ** Naruto não me pertence, mas Masashi Kishimoto me emprestou eles. E se esse anime ou mangá fosse meu, ele só teria Sasuxhina._

**_*-*_ **

_Oiê!!! Gente... Lembra aquela surpresa de Halloween? Pois bem aqui está ela... Bom gente essa parte não foi betada... Mas tem uma pessoa que está betando para mim! Então... Quando ela terminar eu posto de novo viu!!!_

**;D~**

_**PS:** Minha heroína de betar Fics e escrever fics te adorooo... Não esqueçi de você não viu Moondarker!_

_**^-^ v**_

**_Espero que gostem..._**

* * *

_**Fanfics Oneshost de Naruto**_

_**Naruto – Histórias de Terror**_

_**1º História: Um vampiro lindo e uma garota sem graça!**_

Aquele dia era Sexta-feira 13. Já havia passado mais da 00:00, e eu estava saindo da biblioteca. Prazer eu sou Hinata Hyuuga uma pequena garota sem graça que vive numa cidade chamada Konoha e eu sou uma simples bibliotecária de 20 anos saindo do trabalho, é, pois bem, hoje teve uma reunião e que eu precisei sair nesse horário e para mim foi horrível, por que hoje é Sexta-feira 13. Eu odeio esse dia, por que dá última vez, levei um fora do garoto que gostava que falou assim para mim:

_**-Flashback-**_

_- N-N-Naruto... E-E-Eu gosto de você!_

_- Sinto muito Hinata-chan... Mas você é como se fosse uma irmã para mim... E também... Eu gosto da Sakura-chan._

_- M-M-Mas... N-N-Naruto-kun... E-E-Eu..._

_- Sinto muito mesmo Hinata-chan... E também se você melhorasse um pouco o seu jeito de ser e fosse um pouco mais bonita... Talvez até aceitasse namorar você._

_**-Fim do Flashback-**_

Quando vi que Naruto-kun tinha me chamado de feia e de uma garota sem graça, não acreditava naquilo, eu lembro que depois disso eu dei um tapa na cara dele e falei que ele não prestava e saí correndo chorando, nossa só de lembrar disso me dá um dor no peito, mas isso é passado agora a única coisa é seguir em frente, nossa é mesmo hoje tenho uma festa à fantasia na casa da Tenten, bom vou dormir um pouco e depois resolvo com qual fantasia eu vou. Depois de algum tempo quando Hinata estava lembrando-se do passado triste de amor que teve, ela tinha percebido que alguém estava vigiando ela e então correu o mais rápido que pode para sua casa sem olhar para os lados.

_**No mesmo dia (Sexta-feira 13) – 14:00 da tarde**_

- Hinata-chan... Não acredito que ainda não arranjou uma fantasia!

Perguntou Ino uma das frequentadoras da biblioteca, e Hinata sem jeito respondeu:

- Errr... Ino... E-E-Eu também não sei se vou... T-T-Talvez Naru...

A garota foi interrompida pela outra que falou muito brava:

- Hinata vê se esqueçe o Naruto de vez, tem muitos melhores por aí!

Disse a garota loira olhando fixamente para Hinata que disse:

- T-T-Tá bom... E-E-Então você me ajuda a escolher uma fantasia, já que você é a melhor pessoa para escolher roupas dessa cidade.

- Claro amiga! Roupas são comigo mesmo!

Disse Ino toda empolgada saindo da biblioteca falando:

- Amiga às 15:00 te pego!

- Está bem...

Disse Hinata um pouco sem animo e pensando: "- Como vou olhar para o Naruto, se encontrar com ele?". Sem que Hinata percebesse alguém chega perto dela que estava atrás do balcão e também no mundo da Lua, quando essa pessoa fala:

- Boa tarde... Gostaria de pegar esse livro.

Quando Hinata olha para cima vê um garoto de cabelos negros todo arrepiado, que estava usando uma calça jeans bem escura, uma jaqueta preta e olhos cor ônix que fez a garota sair um pouco do Lua e pensar: "- N-N-Nossa... Nunca vi um garoto tão bonito como ele". De repente a garota cora e fala:

- M-M-Me desculpe senhor... Q-Q-Qual livro você quer?

- Esse aqui...

Disse o garoto dando um sorriso de lado para a garota e entregando o livro para ela, que após ter pegado o livro da mão do rapaz perceberá que ele estava muito gelado e pensou: "- N-N-Nossa como ele está gelado... S-S-Será que está doente?". Depois de uns cinco minutos pensando nisso, ela olhou para o livro para tirar aquilo da sua mente, quando percebeu que o livro que o garoto queria era o seu favorito da biblioteca que chamava: "Drácula". Então a garota olhou para o garoto que agora estava sério e então Hinata passou o livro no computador para mostrar a data para ele entragar e então Hinata deu o livro para o garoto e falou:

- V-V-Você terá que devolver ele daqui uma semana.

Disse ela um pouco envergonhada para o garoto que agora pegará o livro e saiu para a porta de saída da biblioteca e Hinata pensou: "- N-N-Nossa... Nem vai falar um obrigado?". De repente o garoto vira para trás e diz:

- Até de noite...

Depois disso o garoto saí e vai embora, Hinata após ouvir aquilo fica petrificada e pensa: "- H-H-Hã... C-C-Como assim "até de noite"?". Depois disso Hinata saí do transe quando percebe que já dera 15:00 da tarde e vê Ino na saída da biblioteca chamando por ela, e já essa saí correndo na direção da amiga que estava com uma cara "anda logo".

_**Loja de Fantasias - 16:30 da tarde**_

- Hinata já faz mais de meia hora que você ta aí no provador e não escolhe nenhuma fantasia...

Disse a amiga um pouco estressada pela lerdeza dela, quando Hinata saí com uma fantasia de anjo e fala:

- Ta bom esse?

Disse a garota um pouco corada por causa da roupa que chamava um pouco a atenção, mas até que ela pensou: "- A-A-Até que ficou legal em mim, mas precisava ser um vestido branco tomara que caia...?". Perguntou a garota para si mesma que agora estava colocando as assas atrás das costas, até que Ino falou:

- Nossaaa... Hina-chan, não sabia que você tinha um corpão hein!

- I-I-Ino...

Disse a garota muito vermelha ao ouvir o que a amiga tinha acabado de dizer:

- Então vai ser esse Hina-chan?

- Pode ser...

Disse Hinata fazendo um positivo com a cabeça, e então as duas foram para o caixa e pagaram a fantasia, quando saíram, Hinata muito curiosa perguntou:

- I-I-Ino-chan... Q-Q-Qual fantasia é a sua?

- Nhá... É surpresa!

Disse a garota loira dando uma piscadela para a amiga e então virou as costas e olhou para o relógio e disse:

- Nossa Hinata Já são 17:00, as 20:00 começa a festa... Então te vejo lá ta, beijos tchau!

Disse Ino correndo para a direção da sua casa, já Hinata precisava voltar para o trabalho e só iria sair de lá a partir das 18:00, então tinha que correr para ver se podia sair um pouco mais cedo para ir a festa e saiu correndo até seu trabalho, quando percebeu aquela mesma sensação de estar sendo observada e então nem ligou muito e continuou correndo.

_**Casa de Hinata – 19:30 da noite**_

- Nossa... To atrasada... Como meu chefe é chato... Só me deixou sair 18:20...

Disse a garota amarrando um laço branco nas pontas dos cabelos compridos azulados e pegando sua bolsa branca para combinar com vestido que ia até metade dos joelhos, e era tomara que caia e estava usando um sapato alto branco também para combinar e saiu da casa o mais rápido que pode para não chegar atrasada, chamou um táxi e ficou esperando na frente da casa, quando de repente aquela mesma sensação e então Hinata meio desesperada pensou: " – T-T-Tem alguém me observando desde de hoje de madrugada... O-O-Ou será impressão minha?". Depois de algum tempo pensando nisso o táxi chegou e ela entrou o mais rápido possível no carro, tentando esqueçer das coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo.

_**Casa de Tenten – 20:15 da noite**_

- Ah... Que bom, não cheguei tão tarde...

Disse Hinata ofegante ao bater na porta da casa e esperar alguém atender, quando alguém cutuca seu ombro, Hinata olha para trás e vê Kiba vestido de cachorro junto com Akamaru, Shino estava apenas com uma calça jeans preta e uma jaqueta verde e Neji estava de mágico que estava um pouco corado ao ver como a prima estava bonita e bem diferente do jeito que ela é, até que ela disse:

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun e Neji-nii-san quanto tempo?

Disse a garota dando um pequeno sorriso meio corada, até que Kiba todo empolgado fala:

- E aí Hina-chan, tava com saudades de você!

- Sério Kiba-kun?

Disse a garota ainda corada, depois de uns 15 minutos conversando com os amigos e com o primo que não estava mais corado, a porta da casa se abre e aparece Tenten vestida de Miney que fala:

- Nossa gente... Desculpe-me... É que a música ta tão alta que não ouvi vocês baterem na porta...

Hinata meio corada pela roupa da amiga que chamava um pouco a atenção, por que era um tomara que caia preta, uma saia média vermelha com bolinhas brancas e um rabinho atrás, duas orelhas de rato, um nariz preto, um sapato de salto alto amarelo e duas luvas brancas, Kiba diz:

- Nossa que roupa, hein Tenten... Vê se não deixa nenhum menino te tocar viu, por que se não alguém aqui atrás pode até matar alguém...

De repente Neji dá um cascudo em Kiba e Shino fala:

- Kiba-kun... Você acha que a Tenten que é fissurada no namorado (Neji) vai dar atenção à outra pessoa a não ser ele...

- Ah... Sei lá...

Conferme Kiba fala isso, Hinata olha para os amigos e fala:

- B-B-Bom gente... N-N-Não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas... V-V-Vocês não vieram aqui para se divertir?

Perguntou a garota corada já entrando na casa e depois disso foi seguida por Shino que fez um olhar de reprovação para o Inuzuka que entrou logo em seguida deixando Tenten e Neji lá fora que deu um selinho no rapaz e disse:

- Vamos nos divertir?

Depois disso eles entraram, nossa Hinata estava adorando a festa, a casa estava toda enfeitada quando encontrou Ino vestida de fada que estava correndo em sua direção e disse:

- Hina-chan... Você está linda!

- Errr... O-O-Obrigada Ino-chan, você também está linda!

Disse a garota sorrindo para a amiga que estava abraçando-a, aí Ino olha para Hinata com um olhar triste e diz:

- É Hina-chan... O Naruto-kun tá aí... E pior... Com a Sakura...

Após ouvir isso Hinata olha para Ino com um olhar muito triste e diz:

- E-E-Ele é um idiota... N-N-Não ligo mais Ino-chan... E-E-Ele que faz as escolhas dele...

- Nossa... Hina-chan você mudou mesmo...

- Q-Q-Que nada Ino-chan... Continuo a mesma covarde de sempre...

Disse Hinata olhando para um canto escuro da sala, quando percebe que há alguém familiar ali, que de repente se levanta e vai até a sua direção com uma expressão séria e diz:

- Olá de novo...

Hinata olha para o garoto que tinha visto na biblioteca e fala:

- Você é o garoto da biblioteca...

Ino olha para o menino e depois olha pra Hinata, até que puxa a garota para um canto e pergunta baixinho:

- Desde quando você conhece aquele gato?

Hinata muito corada olha para a amiga e fala:

- E-E-Eu conheçi ele hoje de tarde, foi logo depois que você foi embora da biblioteca...

- Sei...

Ino deu um sorriso malicioso e depois puxou Hinata para aconpanhar ela até aquele garoto, mas quando chegaram lá, havia umas vinte garotas em volta dele que não estava dando atenção a nenhuma e uma das garotas chamou a atenção de Hinata e Ino. E essa garota era ninguém menos que "Sakura" que estava vestida de coelho e com uma fantasia bem chamativa, que estava toda babando em cima do rapaz, até que a garota de cabelos róseos olha para as duas meninas e se aproxima das duas dizendo:

- Nossa... Então você veio Hinata...

Disse a garota dando um sorriso, já Hinata desviou o olhar e Ino ficou encarando Sakura que falou:

- Você viu quem ta aí Hina-chan... Posso te chamar assim querida?

Sem que Hinata pudesse responder Sakura continuou:

- Nossa... Então você veio de anjo, para mim acho que bruxa combinaria melhor com você.

Disse Sakura rindo de Hinata e sem que as garotas percebessem Naruto chega todo empolgado e abraça Sakura por trás, que ao receber esse gesto olha para Hinata que agora estava chorando e para o espanto de todos o moreno que antes estava rodeado de meninas, estava agora abraçando Hinata que não estava entendo o porquê daquele gesto. Então Sakura meio enciumada se solta de Naruto e já o garoto loiro olha para o moreno que estava olhando para eles sério e fala:

- O que foi cara?

O garoto moreno olha para Naruto e depois olha para Hinata que ainda estava chorando em seu peito e depois fala:

- Dá licença... Eu não falo com idiotas...

E o moreno e Hinata saem daquele lugar onde deixam uma Sakura, Ino e Naruto sem entender nada, mas aquilo deixa duas pessoas bravas e já Ino acha aquilo divertido e pensa: "- Nossa... Acho que dessa vez a Hinata se deu bem!".

_**Na varanda da casa de Tenten – 21:30**_

Já era 21:30 da noite, Hinata achou que o tempo passou muito rápido e quando reparou, ainda estava abraçando o garoto moreno que tinha puxado-a para fora daquelas pessoas todas amontoadas lá dentro, até que Hinata pensou: "- N-N-Nossa... Ainda bem que saí de lá... N-N-Não tava me sentindo bem lá dentro".

- Você está bem?

Perguntou o moreno olhando a garota com um pouco de curiosidade e já Hinata muito corada, desgruda do rapaz e fala:

- E-E-Estou bem sim... O-O-Obrigada por me tirar de lá...

O moreno ficou olhando ela ainda curioso e também ele ficava se perguntando o porquê dela ter se afastado dele, o que era aquele sentimento que estava sentindo ao ficar perto dela e o por que dele ter abraçado ela àquela hora, então saiu de suas perguntas quando a garota perguntou:

- P-P-Por que você me abraçou àquela hora?

O moreno também fazia a mesma pergunta para si e então respondeu:

- Sinto muito... Eu também não sei...

Hinata fica observando-o quando ele fala:

- Me desculpe... Por não ter me apresentado antes...

A garota olha curiosa para ele, por que só agora se tocou que não sabia o nome dele:

- Q-Q-Qual é seu nome?

O garoto olha para ela e diz:

- Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke...

Hinata fica olhando para ele um pouco e depois fala:

- S-S-Seu nome é bem bonito...

Sem que a garota percebesse o moreno se aproxima um pouco mais da garota, que ao ver o gesto do rapaz cora um pouco e continua parada até que ele quebra o silêncio e fala:

- E qual é seu nome?

Hinata olha para ele ainda corada:

- O-O-O meu é Hinata Hyuuga, muito prazer...

Disse a garota estendendo a mão para o rapaz que olha para ela com mais curiosidade e depois de um tempo estende a mão para Hinata, que se arrepia um pouco por perceber que o garoto estava gelado, ele estava do mesmo jeito quando ela o tinha tocado na biblioteca e então pensou: "– Por que será que ele é tão gelado?". Perguntou-se ela com muita curiosidade de saber tudo sobre o menino, quando de repente ele responde ainda segurando a mão de Hinata:

- Você deve estar se perguntando o por que de eu ser tão gelado né?

A garota olha para ele meio assustada e responde:

- C-C-Como você sabe que eu estava pensando nisso?

O moreno olha para ela dando um sorriso meio de lado e fala:

- É que eu consigo ler mentes...

Após ouvir aquilo Hinata não estava acreditando, soltou-se da mão de Sasuke e se afastou e disse:

- C-C-Como assim?

Perguntou Hinata muito assustada e conforme fez essa pergunta, Sasuke se aproxima mais ainda dela e sem que a garota percebesse, já estava encostada na árvore enquanto Sasuke se aproximava mais e então pensou: "- E-E-Essa não... E-E-Estou encurralada...". Então o moreno colocou seus braços na árvore não deixando nenhum vão para que a garota fugisse e encostou sua testa com a dela e disse:

- É a primeira vez que me sinto tão atraído por um humano...

A garota após ouvir aquilo pensou: "- S-S-Será que esse garoto está bem?". Quando pensou aquilo Sasuke dá um meio sorriso de novo para ela e fala:

- É claro que estou bem... E muito para falar a verdade.

Hinata cora ainda mais, por que era a primeira vez que estava tão perto de um garoto. De repente o moreno se aproxima de seu rosto e vai até o seu ouvido e fala:

- Posso te contar um segredo?

A garoto faz um "sim" com a cabeça e então o rapaz olha para ela e fala:

- Eu sou um Vampiro...

A garota olha para os olhos ônix do rapaz e percebe nos olhos dele que aquilo que acabará de falar era verdade, então ela fala:

- I-I-Isso não é mentira... Certo?

Sasuke olha para ela meio surpreso, ele achava que ela ia sair correndo de medo e sair gritando por aí que ele era um vampiro, mas na verdade foi ao contrário a garota continuou ali olhando fixamente para ele com um olhar de mais curiosidade. Sasuke tentou segurar antes, mas dessa vez não conseguiu, empurrou a garota mais contra a árvore e a beijou. Hinata não estava acreditando naquilo, tentou empurrar um pouco o rapaz, mas não conseguiu e também como era a primeira vez que beijava aceitou o gesto e perceberá que Sasuke dera um sorriso no meio do beijo, mas de tanta vergonha Hinata não agüentou e desmaio.

_**Alguns horas depois...**_

Depois de algumas horas Hinata acorda com um pouco de dor de cabeça e percebe que está em sua casa na cama e sem sua fantasia e pensa: "- Será que tudo aquilo que aconteceu foi um sonho?". Perguntavas Hinata curiosa, para saber o que havia acontecido. Quando a garota se virou na cama para dormir, olhou para um papel branco que estava do seu lado e muito curiosa abriu para ver o que tinha escrito lá, conforme leu aquilo Hinata não acreditava e começou a chorar de emoção e na carta estava escrito:

"_Querida Hinata... Desculpe por ter ido embora sem me despedir, mas eu prometo que na primeira Sexta-feira 13 que tiver... Eu irei te buscar para viver comigo. E espero que não esteja achando que isso é um sonho, pois isso não é... _E Hinata eu...

... TE AMO... Desde a primeira vez que te vi... E só mais uma coisa obrigada pelo livro".

Sasuke Uchiha...

E depois disso Hinata fica super ansiosa para chegar logo a Sexta-feira 13.

Alguns meses depois – Sexta-feira 13

Sexta-feira 13 chegou e Hinata estava indo para a biblioteca muito ansiosa e pensando aonde poderia encontrar seu amado que ficará esperando tanto tempo. Quando chegou na biblioteca foi se sentar atrás do balcão como sempre, e quando estava trabalhando normal lá, alguém se aproxima e fala:

Vim devolver esse livro...

Após ouvir aquela voz, Hinata começou a chorar e conforme olha para cima, vê o seu lindo vampiro "Sasuke" dando um pequeno sorriso de lado e sem prestar muita atenção corre para os braços do moreno e fala:

S-S-Sasuke-kun eu te amo...

Eu também te amo...

E os dois ficaram ali se abraçando algumas horas, até que Sasuke vira para Hinata e fala:

Vamos embora...

E Hinata faz um sim com a cabeça e saíram os dois da biblioteca e Hinata pensou:

"– Acho que agora todo mundo já deve saber...".

_**E eles viveram felizes para sempre... E depois daquele dia, Hinata virou uma vampira.**_

_**Fim...**_

* * *

_E aí gente? Gostaram? _

_Tá bom... Podem jogar as pedras e os tomates! * Roupa de cavaleiro feudal*_

_Desculpa aíííí... As Fics ainda estão sendo betadas, quando ficarem prontas eu postarei de novo..._

_**^_^**_

_Estou fazendo de vários casais, só vai ter 3 fics que vai ter só um personagem e o outro são algumas pessoas que despois vocês vão descobrir!_

**_XD~_**

_**Próximo casal: **NaruxHina_

_**E o título é surpresaaaaa...**_

**_Bjokinhas amorosas até..._**

**Mandem Rewvies (Assim que escreve? Sempre esuqeço! ._.'')**


End file.
